


A Song of Pride and Prejudice

by KFawkes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow knows something, Love/Hate, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, Regency, Regency Romance, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! This was based off of an art prompt by @BloomsBury on Tumblr! She did an amazing Jonerys art with Jon and Danny as Lizzie an Darcy, and I've been writing a little rework on Pride and Prejudice with Jon X Danny! I'm still working in classic Austen as well as GoT characters and lore.**Dany Bennet knows only of her a duty: The duty her father Aerys Targaryen reminded each day with persistence... It was to her family, to their name, and to herself as the blood of Dragons. The duties she so desperately clung to begin losing their strength when she meet's Mr. Jon Snow of Pemberley; a strong and stoic man full of pride and lessons to be learned-- Causing her to think on the things she thought she knew as well as opening her eyes to things she has yet to discover.**





	1. Duty Calls

“Father says you are to meet Mr. Drogo at the ball tonight. If you’re lucky he will pick you over that insufferable Stark or Lannister girl...” Viserys snarled with lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he look down on her, scanning her face and dress carefully. Reminding her that he had been left in charge with a single gaze.

Dany knew there would be many men looking for wives at this ball. She also knew that for every eligible husband there would be two times as many sneaky rat like men with daughters or sisters they wanted to trade for lands and wealth. This was just the way of the world, and she knew it. Marrying for love didn’t happen... it was gold and copper that mattered and Khal Drogo had a mountain of it. 

Viserys and her father were ambitious, she’d give them that. They didn’t want just any man to wed her, they wanted one of the richest and most successful men in England. Mr. Drogo was wealthy in ships, horses and men. He was perfect in her fathers eyes and as much as she didn’t want to marry him, or any other man... She didn’t have a choice. She never had a choice.

“We need this. It is your duty, dear sister... Don’t forget it.”  


Daenerys never liked when her brother ended with those words. Especially when it came to topics such as this... Topics about her life that she wasn’t allowed any say in. It drove her mad. Just as mad as the rumors about her father had been... She dreamed of a life where she would be free to make her own decisions or mistakes and do as she please, but she also knew that life would never exist. So instead she listened to his words of duty, and orders of obedience.

Today her duty was to impress, so impress she would. 

Before she knew where the time had gone they were already entering Meryton Estate. She walked through the doors of that beautiful estate in awe, as her lilac eyes slid to each bright color and quick movement around her. In the moments she walked slowly up the stairs towards the shuffle of music filled feet and booze filled laugher she felt her heart growing anxious.

Dany had never been to a ball before. Not one of this size, with this type of crowd, or these kinds of expectations... She didn't even really know where to start, so she made her way towards the servers circling the room with elevated trays of crystal. When one came close enough she snatch one from the pedestal with a small smile as she bring the cool glass to her lips. Drinking slowly as she try and spot the man her family expect her to enchant...

But before she could get too deep into her search she felt two slender fingers poking her in either side of the stomach softly. Daenerys turned in a panicked jump to see Sansa Stark wearing the widest smile she’d seen her wear. Sansa looked beautiful; she was wearing the most gorgeous green gown that complimented her hair and eyes perfectly. 

Daenerys smiled wide passing a tight hug around her. “It’s so wonderful to see you. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“And I’ve missed you.” Sansa released her, sliding her hands down both of Dany’s bare arms until she reached her hands, holding them within hers affectionately. “How long have you been here? You didn’t come find me sooner?” She smiled again leaning forward playfully. Her voice was soft and lined with excitement. 

“I only just arrived. My brother always was one to be late...” She said with a sigh. “You know how he can be.”

“Do I ever.” Sansa replied with a softer more sympathetic smile. “Shall we? It would please me to introduce you to Mr. Bingley...” Her lips curled mischievously as her eyebrow raised. 

Daenerys knew just what that look was and she couldn’t deny her friend her moment to brag. After she roll her eyes playfully she smiled back allowing herself to be pulled forward through the crowds of dancing and drinking people.

“My father tells me that you’ve been spending quite a lot of time with Mr. Bingley...” Dany’s voice was singsongy as she teased her friend innocently. She’d heard many great things about him, but this was her best friend and she didn’t trust that any man could be good enough for her.

Sansa turned back lowering her posture as she grabbed Dany by the arms again lightly. “He’s a good man, Dany. I swear it. Father would never make me wed him if he wasn’t -- I didn’t me...” 

The both of them realized what had been alluded, and Daenerys could see the remorse spread over Sansa’s pale face. She knew they all had duties in this life, but it made her hopeful that at least Eddard Stark wasn’t the same kind of man her father was... 

After a moments pause Dany softened her gaze and continued. “Oh I know, Sansa. If you’re fond of him, then I like him... honest.”

“Wonderful. There’s something else... I think you might be interested in meeting Bingley’s friend, Jon. I've only known him a short while, but- Oh, don’t look at me like that.”

And just like that Dany stopped to look to her with lilac eyes spread wide in confusion. “I’m fairly certain there isn’t a man here that I’d be interested in.” She was confident as she eye the space around them. Playing for just a moment with the idea that she was in charge of such decisions...

Sansa scoffed shaking her head as she pull her forward once more, playing along just the same. Her voice only a little insinuating. “One of these days, Dany. Someone will catch those eyes of yours.”

Daenerys wondered if it were true. If she’d ever find a man that didn’t disgust her, or one she could love. Granted she didn’t know many men. The men she did know weren’t the best examples either. But even if she didn’t find love or happiness, she’d do what she must.

Today her duty was to find a husband, so find a husband she would. 

Sansa turned sharply standing close to Daenerys from almost a foot above; causing Dany to nearly spill what remain in her glass over the both of them. “What?” She asked wide eyed scanning their gowns for any sign of a mess. 

“Over my shoulder... the one to the left is Bingley. The other is Mr. Snow...”

Dany slid her head to the side eyeing both men carefully. Bingley was tall, and had a head of hair nearly as red as Sansa’s had been. The man beside him was just as tall but broader shouldered and had darker more burdened eyes. His hair was black as night and was half pulled back from his eyes.

“Who?” Dany asked mocking confusion as she narrow her eyes on them watching Bingley smile and laugh with those around him and as this Jon Snow stare brooding and bored beside him.

“Jon!” She whispered loudly, as though the answer was obvious. Noticing only a second too late that it was.

“He looks miserable, Sansa. You must’ve known I’d find that the opposite of interesting.” Daenerys still stare at the two as she reply back in a low whisper. The noises of the party almost buried her reply within them. 

Sansa thew her eyes over her shoulder and let her face drop in disappointment. After another sigh she turned back towards Daenerys with a smile and light eyes offering a weak reply. “Oh, you’re right... But he can’t be worse that that man your brother is talking to, can he?” She signaled behind Daenerys towards her brother and Mr. Drogo. “Plus, he's at least twice as wealthy and I doubt Viserys or your father would argue with that...”  


Daenerys dare not look, for if she did he’d summon her immediately. Instead she nodded briefly before speaking again. “I suppose you’re right... Well go on then.” She finished as Sansa pull her lightly by the hand once more making the final stretch forward.

“Sansa.” Mr. Bingley spoke with admiration as his eyes light up at the sight of her. “Are you enjoying the ball?” 

Daenerys stood with hands linked in front of her as she eye this Jon Snow as sneakily as possible. He was rather handsome, she had to admit. But when she lock eyes with him he dart his gaze almost immediately away, leaving her with a puzzled look across her face.

“It’s lovely, Bingley.” Sansa stepped closer to Bingley still holding Dany’s hand within her fingertips. They shared a look of devotion before Sansa spoke again, with a lighter voice than before. “This is my dear friend, Dany Bennet. She’s sister to Viserys Targaryen...” Sansa put a hand softly on Dany's shoulder as she look to Jon.

“It is lovely to meet you, Dany.” Bingley smiled sincerely as he lower his head to a bow. “This is Jon Snow. He’s an old friend of mine.” 

“Mr. Snow.” Dany addressed him as she look to his face once more. This time he’d already been staring at her, and he wasn’t looking away. But he didn’t speak either... He just look at her with lowered brow as if he were severely inconvenienced by the whole thing.

Bingley threw Sansa a bewildering glance before changing his gaze to Jon in full. They all noticed the way he stare at Dany under lowered brow with lips set lightly together. 

After a moment of silence Jon took a slight breath in before lowing his head in a low bow finally speaking towards his feet. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

The three of them watched open mouthed and wide eyed as he turn and walk gracefully through the crowds. Dany’s eyes changed further, this time she was upset, and maybe even a little angry. She’d never met this Jon Snow, and yet he was clearly partial to her. Not even Sansa’s soft hand to her shoulder was enough to stop her her gaze from lowering to a disappointed glare. 

“That was rather rude.” Sansa spoke as she look to Bingley for any sign of what had happened.

“I’m sorry, Miss Bennet. He-Jon must be very tired, it was quite the ride from Pemberley...” Bingley sent her sympathetic smile, hoping that was consolation enough.

“You needn't apologize for the actions of others, Mr. Bingley.” Dany sent him a soft smile as she place a hand above Sansa’s elbow, giving it a light squeeze before turning to find any place that was not there. 

Daenerys wished to be outside or alone with Sansa even, but she knew her brother would want to see her by now... The night was progressing and he’d expected her ages ago, yet here she was offending strangers with mere looks and hellos. Rather than wake the dragon she complied to his warnings in her mind, offering her prettiest of smiles as she walk towards Viserys where he sat with Mr. Drogo. 

Today her duty was to charm, so charm she would.

They spent well over an hour talking of less awkward things and before long she’d almost forgotten completely about this Jon Snow and his inability to be polite... That was until she heard him talking to Mr. Bingley just behind her. He must not have seen her there, that or he really was just as cruel as the other men she knew.

_‘She is barely tolerable.’_ Dany had heard him say. 

More time pass as Daenerys tried to ignore the annoying bubbling she felt stirring low in her stomach. She felt that sickness light a fire within her as she repeated his word over and over in her mind... 

__

Who did this Jon Snow think he was? Why did he feel like he knew her well enough to judge her worth within a few short seconds... She said but two words to him, and yet he seemed so indifferent to her... 

That’s when she saw him. All of a sudden there he was... Just standing across from her between Mr. Drogo and her bother, doing nothing but looking at her. Dany looked around suddenly seeing Sansa and Bingley standing closely behind Jon as they speak quietly to each other with soft smiles.

Daenerys pulled her lips tighter and swallowed down the knot forming in her throat as she lock eyes with him. How long had be standing been there? Better yet, how long had she been staring at nothing in silence as she fixated on his... 

“Daenerys is quite the beauty don’t you think, Mr. Drogo? When she was only 15 there was a gentlemen so taken with her, I thought he’d ask for her hand...” Viserys paused looking to Daenerys with a side smile.

This was when she realized what they’d been talking about... All of a sudden she was embarrassed, and her heart begin racing inside her cage of a chest. She was embarrassed he’d speak of such things to strangers, she was embarrassed this Jon was here to hear them... But still she didn’t speak, she just stare into this Jon Snows dark eyes he hid beneath a furrowed brow.

“Pity... However he did write you some lovely poetry before didn’t he, sister?” Viserys was almost condescending when he spoke, but he knew just how to speak to weave a spell; and by the way Mr. Drogo looked over his sister, he knew he’d done it again.

“Poetry is more suited for driving away love if you ask me.” Daenerys said back sharply. The surprise even she felt at her response wasn’t visible on her face, and she hoped Viserys wouldn’t tell their father... Something in the way Mr. Drogo was looking at her told her he wouldn’t though.

“D-”

“I thought poetry was the food of love?” Jon interrupted Mr. Drogo suddenly. He didn’t look to anyone but Daenerys when he spoke with heavy eyes and arms fastened firmly behind his back. 

“Perhaps if it were a fine love... But I’m convinced if it is only a vague inclination, well, such words would kill it dead.” Dany replied flatly. She didn't look from him once, but she noticed all of the eyes moving towards them both. “Some words cannot be put back once spoken, Mr. Snow.”

“So what is it you do recommend?” Jon asked back curiously, tossing the smallest of glances to those around him as he shift his weight then look back to her. "To encourage affection?"

“Dancing... If ones partner is barely tolerable.” After a second she took a deep breath, watching as he shift his dark eyes back towards Bingley who was now at his side, and as Sansa look to her with lips slightly parted...  


“She is a dragon after all...” 

Dany watched the wide smile that spread over Mr. Drogo’s mouth as he narrowed his eyes on her as he began to laugh... Dany knew that look. That was the look her father wanted, the look Viserys needed... Moments later Viserys and the others joined in. But not Jon. And not Daenerys. 

After a second she slid her eyes from her brother and Drogo’s laughter back to Mr. Snow. He had already been looking to her, this time in those dark eyes was a look she didn’t know so well. In those moments neither of them spoke, and that unknown look sent a strange wave through her that ended low spreading like a warm wave. 

In an instant she curtsey with forced smile as she turned abruptly making her way from the ball. 

Today her duty was to to be content, but content she was not...


	2. The Distance is Nothing when One has a Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 since you lot inspired me! And a big thank you to @Bloomsbury on Tumblr for the art ;.; Made this idea possible! Hope you enjoy it, i'm building the world and introducing you to characters right now as well as following that slow burn hell Austen put us in XD

“Oh, Dany, we simply cannot keep going this long without seeing each other.” Sansa mused lightly as she hold Dany's hands within hers, the warmth of her fingers brought surprise as she scan the bare arms before her, not a goosebump in sight.

The ball had come to its end and the crowds of lords and ladies dwindled to nothing as they disappeared into their respective carriages. Dany look to her gingerly friend with affection, doing her best to avoid the reality of her situation and their parting.

“I like it not either, sister…” Dany replied sweetly squeezing Sansa’s hands tighter within her own, a sad smile slipped her lips and washed the color from her face.“But we all do what we must.” 

Daenerys composed herself once she notice Viserys approaching behind Sansa. He walk leisurely alongside Mr. Drogo sporting the widest and by far the most desperate of smiles she’d seen him wear. She watched as her brother placed a light arm on Mr. Drogo’s shoulder, as you would a long time friend. Both of their faces void of color from a long night of endless drinking and tireless dancing with cravat’s loosened modestly. 

Behind her brother walked Bingley, who found Sansa’s eyes immediately; His face lighting with a boyish grin just at the sight of her. For a moment, Dany forgot of the duties and embarrassments of the evening and instead appreciated the love that blossomed before her very eyes. The smallest of smiles slipped her lips at the thought as she noticed a darkened shape steadily approaching.

It was Jon Snow… but of course it was. There was little a time he was not at Mr. Bingley's side. Despite only having just met this man, Daenerys could confidently say she despised him just as strongly as he her. From his arrogance and pride witnessed and heard, she could definitively say she was thoroughly unimpressed with the man. Now as he walk towards them, that same air radiated almost as strongly as his indifference towards those below him. She could see on his face that he truly thought himself above them all and she wondered what it must be like to be so proud.

As Dany look back on the evening and all that she had noticed, it became clear to her that this Jon Snow was the proudest man she’d ever met. Pompous, presumptuous, wealthy and handsome… Dare she say it the worst of combinations. And now she noticed the way he held his hands tightly behind his back, walking stoically in that same confident stride. That same lowered brow drawing attention to that same distasteful look he’d worn since she first saw him.

“I shall see you for hunting next week right, Mr. Drogo?” Viserys said with a toothy smile, his rat like features accentuated by the moonlight sprinkling over them. “I simply cannot wait.”

“Until then.” Khal nodded towards Viserys with a look of distain behind his almost blackened eyes. 

Daenerys watched as he slowly slid his dark hawk like gaze over her body ending on her lips. Mr. Drogo looked at her like property, like he was sizing her up to eat for a meal and she did not like it one bit. She swallowed attempting to send that discomfort away and to erase any presence of its existence from her face; but she only felt that spiky prickle of fear sending needles into her skin and stomach. 

“I’ll be seeing you again as well, Miss Daenerys Bennet.” Mr. Drogo continued in his unknown accent, the heaviness of his words burning into her like a hot day. 

“Mr. Drogo.” Dany lowered her head softly with a heavy anxious filled breath, feeling the silence of those around her almost as strongly as she felt them watching. She didn't lift her eyes until her peripheral promised Mr. Drogo and Viserys had began the final steps towards his carriage.

“You cannot marry that man, Dany... But perhaps I have a solution, even if only temporary.” Sansa whispered into her ear as she pull her into a hug. She tried for soft and easy, but by Dany’s silent reply she knew it had failed. Sliding her icy eyes towards the carriage her friend stare, she spoke now at a volume the others could hear. “I’ve a thought… and I may be out of my place for saying so but, I’m fairly certain that your father would allow you to stay at Netherfield a fortnight if Mr. Bingley,” Sansa paused to look towards him placing a hand on his shoulder continuing in her pearly voice. “—were to ask, don’t you think?” 

Daenerys darted her eyes towards her white haired brother who watch as Mr. Drogo's carriage rode off into the nightlight. “If you think it possible, I would ask for nothing again I assure you.” She smiled lightly looking again to Sansa and Bingley with hopeful eyes, forcing herself to ignore the very tall, very brooding Mr. Snow behind them. 

“Of course you don’t overstep, Miss Stark. You are my guest at Netherfield... If I can help you in anyway, I will do so.” He smiled earnestly as he look to Dany with kind reassuring eyes. “I shall write your father at once.”

“Then perhaps this won’t be as long a farewell as suspected.” Dany pulled Sansa into a tighter hug, hoping heart and soul that her words were truth. After a moment she let her go bidding a final farewell. She watched as Bingley led her arm in arm towards their carriage; Noticing her brother already seated in their own waiting impatiently for her to join him.

“Miss Bennet.” Jon Snow’s voice was deep and smooth, pulling her attention towards him and away from her thoughts.

“Mr. Snow.” Daenerys turned with a quick bow stepping up the first step of their carriage. Suddenly she felt a warm hand slide lightly into hers bringing with it a soft ripple that stretched through her fully, both providing a moment of support and a moment of confusion as she make the final step inside. 

There was something about the way his thumb closed over her fingers… something in the softness which he held her hand. Something in the look he gave her as he turned and walked away with fingers spread flexing wide at his side.

 

———————————————————————-

 

When the post was delivered the following Wednesday there was a letter addressed to her father. As promised Mr. Bingley sent word requesting her presence at Netherfield Park, and she tried to hide the excitement from her face as each thump of her heart brought her nearer a smile. The letter came as a surprise to both her father and brother, but not to Dany and they all knew when such a family requested your presence, it was best not to leave them unanswered. 

The walk to Netherfield Park wasn’t long, just under two hours at her pace and she could hardly believe her eyes when she saw the estates beauty. Netherfield was beyond gorgeous, with gardens and small fountains alike lining the estate in full. As her eyes scanned each dark red brick used to build its two full stories, she wondered what it would be like to live in such a place. As she admired the large pillars that hold each balcony in place she pictured having her own home and as she gaze upon the wondrous white marble of the stairs she imagined for a moment being in love...

“I’ll never understand why you insist on walking everywhere.” Sansa stepped forward as she called playfully from between two wooden doors, both of which were held open by a pair of the Bingley’s servants. Her hair was half down and stretched to just above her hips in loose waves. 

“If I remember correctly it was you that started this habit of mine…” Dany teased back closing the space between them, stepping up the smooth marble stairs and linking arms with Sansa in little effort. Her long white hair in nearly the same style as Sansa’s, her dress however was not and had light marks of mud speckling the train. “I was the torpid one until I met you… always dragging me around, forcing me away from my books.” Dany accentuated her last syllable as she ended with a laugh leaning her cheek to rest on Sansa’s shoulder. 

“That may be so… but we were children and rather bored if I remember correctly.” Sansa laughed as they walk up the final steps of the estate and through the large polished reddened doors. 

“And now would you look at us? Adults and we’re still bored…” Daenerys spoke with certainty at first, but upon entering the estate her words seemed to leave lightly as if carried on clouds. 

The entrance of Netherfield alone was more gorgeous than any estate Daenerys had seen, and she didn’t even know where to start. Her lilac eyes danced from paintings to sculptures from ceiling to floor in awe with lips parted in confirmation of its beauty.

“I know… I looked the same as you first time I entered Netherfield.” Sansa smiled looking towards the painted ceiling with Dany. “But if you think this impressive, you should see Pemberley, Jon Darcy’s residence, or rather Mr. Snow’s—“

Daenerys stopped suddenly looking to Sansa with confusion behind her eyes. “I’m not sure I follow…”

Sansa surpassed her smirk as they continue forward again. “His name is Jon Fitzwilliam Darcy Snow...” 

A small laugh left Daenerys’ lips at the length of his name and the curiosity of it seeming to match the size of his ego; and Sansa couldn’t deny her own laugher any longer. The sounds echoed around them as they walk down the wide set hall leisurely. 

When Sansa spoke this time her voice was almost a whisper, “His mother and father— the Darcy’s, were killed when he was a boy and Lady Catherine Snow has had him as a ward ever since, for he is her grandson.”

Dany turned her head slightly eyeing Sansa narrowly as she returned the soft whisper. “He’s related to Lady Catherine?” She continued forward after a moment wearing a small smile. “It is no wonder he’s so dreadful.”

“You should have seen my face when Bingley told me." Sansa shook her head lightly, ending with a sigh. "I still don’t understand what all of that was about... Mr. Snow has been—well, rather proud since we’ve met, but I’ve never seen him behave so ungentalmianly before.” Sansa’s smile faded as she parted with Dany moving to look her head on.

“You think it in us to understand the foolish ways of men? They’re humorless poppycocks, and this Jon Willam Fitz… Darcy is no different.” Daenerys cooed her words with confidence, purposefully butchering his name as best she could.

“You are terrible, my dear, Dany. Just terrible.” Sansa replied affectionately, then look to one of the Bingley’s servant’s. “Reginald will take you to the lounge. I shall return with haste, you won't even know I've gone.”

“Where are you off to, I’ve only just arrived.” Daenerys protested lightly, but truthfully it didn’t bother her to be alone.

“I’ve promised to alert Charles once you’d arrived. He’ll be most pleased to see you again.” 

Daenerys slid her eyes around the walls, eyeing the doorways and the large curved staircase behind her. “I think he’ll be more pleased to see you, Sansa.” Dany ended with a wide smile as she watch Sansa walk back the way they came and up a flight of stairs. After a moment she took a deep breath in, nodded to Reginald and began her entrance into the lounge.

“Miss Daenerys Bennet.” Reginald announced from the center of the room as a second servant lead her through the doorway. Dany could not see the occupants of the room at first, but as she step curiously through her eyes were met by another's instantly.

Jon Snow. 

Or was he actually Jon Darcy? Whatever his true name be didn’t change the person he showed all at the ball. The arrogant, rude, entitled man…

Daenerys look to his amber eyes as she lower her head briefly in accordance of what is expected of her, unable to speak at the shock of seeing him there. Wondering why Sansa didn’t mention it, but also half expecting it given his closeness to Charles. She watched heavy eyed as Jon look at her from his seat for a moment too long. He then pull himself hastily from his chair nudging the table with a leg as he lower his head in a perfect bow. He was wearing a dark navy tailcoat, and she could see the black velvet of his collar clearly. 

In those moments she almost didn’t notice the steady stream of dark ink that began dripping beside his boots...

That look Jon gave her was enough to make her forget the things she thought she knew of him. The man she saw before her was elegant. Handsome. For a moment she even forgot what he had said about her… All she could think of was the way his eyes locked with hers when he held her hand lightly within his. It was that very same look he wore for her now, but as the seconds pass even his pale eyes couldn’t keep her from hearing those words again. Seconds trickled by and she remembered his apparent distaste for joy or dancing… His indifference to her and those in her class. All that he had shown her slipped back into her mind like garden snakes slithering though the summer flowers. 

Daenerys lowered her eyes and parted her lips just enough for an uneasy smile to form in the corners of her mouth. She moved her eyes to watch the steady stream of ink drip from the table he previously sat, feeling the weight of silence upon her.

“I’m sorry but, where is Mr. Bingley?” She asked suddenly, pulling her eyes from the ink and back to his. Knowing the answer to her question didn’t stop her from asking it. 

Jon opened his mouth to speak unable to move his eyes from hers… unable to notice the mess he’d created both within her and around him. Something told Dany that this was something he frequently was oblivious to. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, and as another voiced her own reply.

“My god, Miss Bennet. Did you walk this whole way?” 

Dany turned quickly from Mr. Snow to face the voice that addressed her. The quiet condescending tone came from a tall, thin woman- the splitting image of Charles Bingley, no doubt the twin sister she’d heard of. Her bright red hair was locked in place in a fashionable updo and her dress shined in a deep blood red, screaming of wealth.

“I did.” Dany still held an awkward smile as she replied, glancing between Mr. Snow and Miss Bingley uneasily. “I rather enjoy it.” 

“Charming.” The woman stepped closer, holding a pungent smugness around her as strong as her perfume. “I don’t believe we’ve yet had the pleasure… Cersei Bingley.” She raised a clear glass near her mouth as she tilted her head curiously before speaking again. “How long will you be joining us, Miss Bennet?”

“A fortnight, I believe.” Jon answered from his post at the table. If he noticed the ink running empty besides him, he didn't show it on his face.

“Well, Miss Bennet. I hope you enjoy the perks of your time here.” Cersei looked down her nose at her, sipping her drink slowly and pausing diligently between words.

“How very kind of you.” Dany forced a smile as she bow a head and watch as Miss Bingley left the room. 

Once the door closed stiffly behind her, Dany looked to Jon feeling the room grow still around them. Not a sound could be heard aside from the rhythmic drip of ink as she drift into a maze of amber.


	3. I Dare Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More very early Netherfield business/slight reworking on some of the key scenes in P&P. Still working in my GoT lore, buuuut we're gonna get there soon! Since I'm keeping chapters short I'm able to update a lot more frequently. 
> 
> Thanks to @Bloomsbury on Tumblr for the art and inspiration and to you guys for encouraging me to continue and for reading of course :)

The evening progressed much as the days before had and was now only a thread less awkward for Daenerys. By the end of her fourth night at Netherfield, she found herself wondering if maybe it was in fact Miss Cersei Bingley that held all of vanity in England and not this Jon Snow after all. If she not, well, Miss Cersei certainly gave him a very close run and of that she was sure. In the moments she watch them, Dany allowed the thought of how unlucky a pair the two would make cross her mind. It would take a fool not to see that Miss Bingley had her eyes on him, but if only Dany could say the same for Mr. Snow. It seemed he hardly paid notice to her obvious interest and even appeared to dislike her greatly at times. But something told Dany that his face of joy was likely interchangeable with his one of distaste, and what really did she know of it? 

Aside from the beauty of the estate and the glee she felt alongside Sansa, Dany didn’t find much other comfort in the place. What little comfort she did find was due to the Bingley’s collection of books and Mr. Snow's wolf dog Ghost, who had taken a rather strong liking to her. But it wasn't as if she could spend her nights as well as days with the animal could she? So that evening just like the others she sat reading to herself silently amongst the others. On the other side of the room Sansa and Charles sat by an open window playing a game of piquet while Mr. Snow wrote from the same desk as before, feather pen lofting lightly with each flick of his fingers. Miss Bingley’s place was to pace the room around them in attempts to draw Mr. Snows attention towards her figure, to no avail.

“You’ve been writing for ages, Mr. Darcy.” Cersei called from behind Jon, her voice smooth but also dark as she step slowly closer, the trail of her dress dragging lightly behind her footsteps. “So dubious all that business must be, but I must say it is in your benefit that you write so uncommonly fast.”

“Mr. Snow,” Jon corrected with an air of annoyance to his undertones, indifference in the other half. By the way he spoke, it was clear he'd corrected her before. “You are mistaken, I write rather slowly, and it is fortunate that not all I write is business.”

Anytime he spoke more than a few words it surprised Daenerys, for he was often quiet and short with his replies. But this time she couldn't help but give in to the small smile tempting as she listen to their banter curiously. Noticing how every once in awhile Jon would slide his eyes from his paper instead transfixing them on her.

The silence didn't last long, and Miss Bingley spoke again. “Another letter to your dear sister? I do admire her so… Such a beautiful and talented girl she is.” Cersei slid her fingertips along the outside of his desk as she circle him slowly, her voice raising with more excitement this time. “Do tell her I so long to see her, won’t you?”

“I’ve done so once already at your request.” His voice was colorless and feel empty as he reply, the scratches of his pen nearly the only sound around them all aside from the quite whispers from the corner. 

“I know I shall be seeing her in January, but it just can't come quick enough... Perhaps you could ask her to visit? Oh, dear... if I miss her so it must be truly dreadful for you.” Cersei paused noticing Dany’s eyes on them. A second later she step closer leaning over his shoulder pointedly as she place a ruling hand on his shoulder. “It must be so difficult having her so far away from you all the time…”

Daenerys watched as Jon silently slid his quill against the parchment, choosing not to reply to her questions and statements alike. She felt herself unconsciously lowering her book to her lap as she choose to pay greater attention to Mr. Snow and his companion. 

After another moment of silence, Cersei continued as if he had not ignored her at all; her next choice in words innocent but still layered with a deliberate ring. “Tell me, Darcy, how are your lines so straight?”

“Sister,” Charles called from the window suddenly, pulling Cersei’s eyes from Jon’s letter and towards his summon, “do sing for us will you? You’ve such a lovely voice and the air is so dull do not you think?” 

Miss Bingley let a small sound resembling a chuckle leave her mouth as she sip from her glass and make her way towards the piano. As Daenerys watch her light footsteps she wondered about this mysterious sister of his. But the thought was quickly washed away when Cersei starting a rather extravagant and impressive song. It didn’t surprise her to see that Cersei had been quite skilled at both the instrument and at singing, and as they listen in silence Dany thought back to yesterdays conversation... Realizing only now that Miss Bingley was likely one of _only_ six accomplished women Mr. Snow had mentioned.

Dany had learned that Mr. Snow’s standards weren’t as liberal as Charles’ had been, for he was a great deal more picky with the qualities he considered accomplished. Jon required a thorough knowledge in art, singing, dancing, modern languages and even a particular manner of walking and tone of voice to be given such a title. When she thought of such a woman she laughed to herself silently now just as she had then and still could not think of such a lady she knew. But it did bring her joy to remember the face he made when telling him so and that alone was nearly enough for her. As the words fade back to the pages before her, she remembered the very last of his conditions.

 _“And of course she must improve her mind with extensive reading.”_ Dany heard again as she draw a quick breath in, shutting the book a touch too loudly sending a dull echo around them and gathering the eyes of Miss Bingley briefly. 

A moment later she licked her lips nervously and reopened her book suppressing her recent train of thought as she noticed Mr. Snow stand and begin walking towards her. It was one thing to have him always looking at her, but another to have him approach her now... The looks he gave before was sure to have been done in distaste, for what other possibility could it be? And if distaste it was, what business did he have now?

“Do not you feel the desire to dance Miss Bennet?” Jon asked as he stood beside her, tall and gallant with hands locked in place behind him. 

Dany smiled down as she look at the words of her book, and though she knew she should reply the words dare not leave her lips. Of all the words he could have spoke, these were by far the last she'd expected to hear. 

Jon looked down at her from where he stand, his own sly smile extending almost fully to his eyes. “If I may repeat myself, Miss Bennet.” He started with slight surprise in his voice, but ended with his usual air of confidence.

“I am not hard of hearing, Mr. Snow. I was merely deciding in which way to reply…” She said back playfully in a soft voice, not pulling her eyes from the words below her but no longer able to read them either. Thinking only briefly on his previous inclination against such affairs. “I presume you expect I will comply with your request?”

“I dare suspect you shall.” Jon paused momentarily to scan her pale face before continuing, “But I ask you only accept if it please you.” His voice was smooth like honey but just as heavy as it had been since they'd met; and there was something lighter in it this time as well, something softer and more kind than she was used to.

“I can think of a great many thing that please me, Mr. Snow,” Dany shut the book again finally looking upwards to his face. Briefly thinking on the night they met and those moments he’d snubbed her… In the first seconds of his question she had fully intended on denying him outright, showing him the same disscontempt he’d show her at the ball. Only the instant his eyes met with hers, she noticed that same look from before by the carriage; and with that her composure almost fell. “and dancing is indeed one of them…”

“I know.” Jon replied assuredly with a soft nod and gentle eyes as he look down to her, reaching a hand forward for her to take. "I remember."

Dany looked to the hand before her as she swallow down the lump that began to form. Remembering the soft yet firm way he held her hand within his and the way he traced his thumb lightly over her fingertips… When she answered her tone was sweet and slow, the evidence of her thoughts slipping further into her voice. “But I think this evening I find more pleasure in a walk.” 

With the finest smile she could muster, Dany rose to her feet deciding against the hand presented before her. When she met his eyes her smile lightened, holding honestly within it and maybe even a little remorse. “Despise me if you dare, Mr. Snow, for my mind is made.”

“I dare not.” Jon replied warmly with gentle eyes. The tone he had taken was lighter than before and he was not at all offended by her reply. As he look down at her from nearly a full heads difference he felt truly bewitched by her and in that moment knew that if not for her status, he’d of been in danger of falling...

“For who am I to direct your elation?” Jon bowed low, sending her a soft smile before turning to walk back towards his post by the fire.

As she watched him walk away, she felt a cold tremble slide throughout her warm body; and in those next few seconds she wish she’d not denied him after all.


	4. It is Very Often Nothing but our own Vanity that Deceives Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Ch4! Tryyyying to get to the spot where I can throw in all my original stuff XD SOON MY LOVES. Hope you enjoy it <3

Today would mark the seventh day of Daenerys’ stay in Netherfield. In just another seven days time, there would be a ball at the estate; and after that she would be sent back to her home. Back to her father and her brother… back to her continuous duties and the promise of a loveless marriage. She couldn’t help from waking each morning with a number in her head and she felt herself dreading each night she slept for it would mark the end of the previous and the coming of the next. 

Even with the looming countdown hanging over her silvery head of hair and Cersei’s insufferable disposition she still managed to find joy while in their company. Charles was a gracious and kind host: He always made sure that Dany was satisfied and comfortable and the more she got to know him, the more she enjoyed the idea of Sansa choosing him to spend her life with. If anyone would be good enough for her best friend, it was sure to be Mr. Bingley… If only they could be free of his sister and Mr. Snow.

Cersei had as usual spent most of her time pining for the affection and attention of Mr. Snow. The other half, she spent drinking and purposefully misusing his name… Dany wondered if that type of behavior usually worked on a man, but something told her it very much didn’t and that Mr. Snow was not only disinterested but he was also rather unimpressed. Which, granted wasn’t much different from how he usually behaved…

“Miss Bennet, would you care to join me for a walk? If I recall you’re rather fond of it.” Cersei asked smoothly as she approach Dany. Her hair was fully up, aside from a few ringlets at her shoulder. Her dress was a light green and made her light eyes glow brighter. She held a smile that was not nearly as believable as she intended and as always held a small glass of wine between her fingertips. This was her last effort to get Mr. Snow's eyes on her.

“Of course.” Dany replied with a passive smile, far more sincere than she felt and as she stood placing her book on the table beside her she wondered what Miss Bingley was on about. As she scanned the faces around her she noticed the side glance that Jon tossed them.

They had all been in the garden enjoying lunch, the sun was out and the temperature was as close to perfect as could be that time of year. The breeze was light, and the flowers smelled strongly. As Daenerys stood Ghost joined her, tossing his red eyes towards his owner before stepping closely at her side. Cersei pulled Dany's hand around her own arm and began walking a wide circle.

Before they made it but five paces though, Cersei turned sharply towards the tables addressing Jon directly. “ Do join us won’t you, Darcy?” 

Jon looked at her under his usual furrowed brow as he turned in his chair, pulling his hand to his mouth and chin as if in a deep thought. He didn’t speak at first but after a moment he stood walking over to them studiously, his dark black coat following behind him with golden vest showing beneath. Once he reached them he leaned down petting Ghost affectionately on the head, scratching behind his large white ears to much affect. After another moment he stood looking to Daenerys then fixing his eyes on Cersei’s.

“I can think of but two reasons of your asking me to join, Miss Bingley.” He said pointedly, being sure to emphasize her own name formally, knowing she disliked it so. “Both of which, I’m afraid I’d only interfere.”

“Whatever could you mean?” Cersei turned to face him directly blinking slowly, enjoying the attention of his gaze. 

Cersei knew what she was doing, Dany had to give her that.

“I dare suspect asking him would satisfy him far too much.” Bingley called from his seat behind them sporting a wide smile as he watched attentively, ignoring his hand of cards as they fall to the table in his distraction.

“I have to admit, I suspect your brother is correct. For who else might know Mr. Snow better?” Daenerys replied looking to Cersei sporting her own perfect smirk of innocence. Knowing hers was far more convincing than Miss Bingley’s had been. 

“Oh, of course. The both of you are right, I really shouldn’t… But I never was one to disappoint you was I, Darcy?” Cersei said looking assuredly towards Jon again. She was used to choosing her words with precision, and even now as she indulge him she seemed to have a footing on it all. “Do tell us then, the suspense of it all is quite arduous… Unless you’ve an objection?”

In the quick moments Cersei speak, Daenerys felt her face twinge at her choice and delivery of words. What could she have meant by that? It was far too pointed to have not been deliberate, wasn’t it? But in the quick seconds that followed, she realized how much it didn’t matter to her…

“I’ve not one. If you wish me to explain them, I shall do so willingly.” Jon looked away from Cersei petting Ghost softly atop the head before turning and walking towards the tables as he continued speaking over his shoulder. “You either chose a walk with Miss Daenerys because you’re in each other confidence and have something you wish to discuss in private,” With a pause he stood before his chair with back towards them and one hand resting on the table lightly. “The second would be that you’re aware that your figures appear to their greatest advantage in walking…” 

Jon turned sitting in his chair gracefully. He sent the smallest smile as he lean back and pick up the book beside him— the book Daenerys had been reading from. “If the first— which to be honest with you, Miss Bingley: I doubt— I’d be in your way. If the second, well,” He paused again leaning forward only slightly in his chair, this time looking directly into Daenerys’ eyes as he finished. “I can admire you much better from here.” 

Cersei’s eyes flickered with displeasure as she watch him speaking to Dany directly in his confession. It was clear to the rest of the party as well what had happened, and Sansa let out a small laugh as she gasp placing her own hand of cards in her lap lightly, exclaiming how shocking his answer had been. 

But his confession had not been as clear to Daenerys… she still could not move past Miss Bingley’s remark and since then everything she’d heard had been skewed further by the possibility that something had happened between them. 

_You forget, we've decided to dislike this man_ , she reminded herself as she clear her throat and let a small chuckle escape her lips, discomfort leaving her porcelain face. 

“Such bold statements, Mr. Darcy! How ever shall we punish you?” Cersei said again with a sly smile over her reddened lips, insinuating with her words severely and purposefully. 

“I’d think you the expert, Miss Bingley,” Sansa added sarcastically from her seat as she pull her hand forward looking over the cards, feigning disinterest. “as intimate as you are. Surely you know in which way is best.” 

“Unfortunately our… intimacy has yet to teach me that.” Cersei sipped her glass of wine nearly glaring over her glass at Sansa, still holding Daenerys’ hand around her arm tightly.

“We could always tease him, have a good laugh at him for it.” Dany didn’t look to anyone in particular as she spoke this time, trying to change the subject for its discomfort grew heavier upon her chest.

Charles laughed almost too loudly as he lean back into his chair, his emerald velvet tailcoat nearly reaching the ground behind him. “Oh, no no, Mr. Snow is not one to be laughed at.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” Daenerys asked curiously as she use her free hand to trace her fingers through Ghost’s head of fur, rubbing his ears between her thumb and forefinger in a small circles.

“The wisest can even be rendered ridiculous by a person who's object in life is a joke.” Jon replied as he gaze into the book before him, not reading a word but also not wanting to look to Daenerys either, he felt he’d done quite enough of that… 

“Certainly, I do not disagree with you. But I do not consider myself one of the people in which you refer… I never ridicule what is wise or good. The fatuity, vices, inconsistencies in others however, I find much more delight in.” Dany smiled with a fire as she turned towards Jon addressing him directly this time, feeling bold in the nature of their conversation. She pulled her arm from Cersei’s as she start walking back towards the table, Ghost following closely beside her long cream colored dress. 

“I do what I can to be free of such weaknesses.”

She pulled her lips between her teeth to hold back her smile. “And what of pride, Mr. Snow? Would you consider that a weakness?”

“I do not believe it is— within regulation. For pride, especially if warranted shall always be good. Vanity, in which you’re confusing perhaps would be more wicked in nature.” Jon turned the page of his book, still having not read a word of it. The lightness of his tone was the only thing blanketing the rudeness of his response.

No one spoke for a few seconds, but they all watched carefully, especially Cersei. Her mask of a face was stone and diligent, but she somehow managed to looked mildly satisfied with the conversation. Her stoic presence didn’t fool any one though, and all knew she was fuming within the confines of her tightened corset.

“So what is the verdict then? Does he deserve a laugh?” Bingley asked playfully from his table breaking the silence with ease, it seemed maybe he hadn't sensed the tension at all.

“I fear not… I’m convinced that Mr. Snow has no defect at all. He is true to himself, and without disguise.” Daenerys answered as she step slowly closer to Jon’s table. She meant it in part, but also she found his confidence more than slightly irritating.

“We all have our faults, Miss Daenerys.” Jon slid his eyes from the words he’d been ignoring and to her own before continuing. “Those follies and vices in which you mentioned are not so easily forgiven by me; Nor are the offenses of others. You may wish to call it resentment if it suits you, but I deem it just. For my good opinion once lost, is lost forever.”

Daenerys smiled as she look at him, now standing at his side. “What an uncommon advantage you have on us… You have chosen your fault well and I simply cannot argue with you. But what a shame it is, for I dearly love to laugh.”

“As I mentioned… We all have our defects, but unfortunately not all of them may be as easily triumphed over.” His tone insinuating and calculated as he look up at her, the pages of the book folding open lightly with the wind.

“I may have been wrong… perhaps you do have a much stronger fault in your character.” Dany pulled her hands together, locking her fingers in a braid at her navel with lilac eyes lined with provocation.

“You think so?” He asked rapturously still not moving his eyes from hers with a small smile daring to escape the corners of his mouth, for in those moments he was truly taken.

“That I do, Ser,” She hardly returned his disposition as she rubbed her thumbs together at her waist with voice a little darker than any had been used to. Jon didn’t respond but he raised his eyebrows lightly passing an assured nod signaling she could speak freely. “Your defect I’m afraid, is a proclivity to dislike everyone around you.”

Jon stood after a moment, a little closer than intended as he let the smile take hold before speaking. “And yours, Miss Daenerys… Is obdurately to misunderstand them.”


	5. What are Men to Rocks and Mountains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO. Some stuffs before the ball! ;) Thanks again to BloomsBury for the art and prompt, and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slow update this week, I have another chapter ready and waiting for tomorrow though. <3

When they made their way towards their sleeping chambers later that night, Daenerys didn’t know what to feel. Should she feel affronted that Mr. Snow was so positive of her character? Should she not have been surprised given what she learned about his own? Or should she be dismal because this Jon Snow may in fact be correct about her… In those moments she wasn’t sure which of her emotions she felt the most of, but annoyance was definitely high among them.

Daenerys was annoyed by his constant attention to their differences: be it in education or in class, he felt himself above her that much was clear. She was annoyed because she was tired of his vanity, his strange looks and his finely selected words… But what annoyed her most was that she didn’t know how to feel about him, even given his disagreeable disposition. Daenerys really couldn’t tell if she detested or admired him and not knowing the difference drove her mad. 

Most times when she thought about it, she was pretty sure she did not like the man but even in her abhor she found herself thinking of him a little more than one should...

“Dany…” Sansa cooed quietly beside her with light eyes and a small smile pulling Daenerys from her thoughts. They hadn’t breathed a word since they began their walk, and Sansa knew better than any when something was on her friends mind. With each delicate footstep she thought on how best to address the turn of events, but figured bluntness would suit them just fine. “What in the Seven was that?”

“Hm?” The small noise that escaped Daenerys’ lips was high in pitch and cracked midway. She had nearly forgotten where she was, and wondered how long she’d been focusing on other… things. By the look Sansa returned she figured it was longer than deemed normal and didn’t offer another reply.

“You are joking, are you not?” Sansa stopped in place sending a warm hand to Dany’s elbow, forcing her to join in the halt as she narrow her eyes jovially with the finest crook of her head. “You and Mr. Snow. That was rather… odd.”

“I have no idea about that which you are referring.” Daenerys hoped for confident and convincing but by Sansa’s face she knew she was neither.

Sansa laughed softly as she shook her head and crossed her arms very assuredly with a raised brow and confident eyes. “I cannot believe it…” She cooed insinuating, her words heavy and deliberate but also light and playful somehow. “You like him.”

Daenerys lowered her brow as she pulled her top lip between her teeth lightly, drawing in a deep breath composing herself in full before speaking. “I feel a great many things towards Mr. Snow, but I assure you that affection is not one of them.” 

“You might not be so sure about that if you were standing where I am, my dear Dany.” Sansa was singsongy and her excitement came through to her undertones as she pursed her lips implying with all the knowledge in the world.

“You’re wrong.” Dany replied flatly looking to her braided fingers with her lips pressed tightly together in mild frustration. Hearing again ever so slightly his ill words of her in the back of her mind almost like a poem. “I very, very greatly dislike the man. He’s impolite, arrogant… vain.” She paused rather pointedly on her last syllable remembering his correcting her, before taking in a deep breath and looking at Sansa with only a thread more confidence than before. “There is not a quality that man possess that I admire.”

“Whatever you say, sister.” Sansa ended with the most mischievous smiles she’d ever given as both of their eyes slid abruptly to the end of the hall upon hearing footsteps approaching.

To both of their surprise it was Jon Snow. 

He stood directly in the center of the large hallway in his same black tailcoat as before, his brow only slightly less darkened with hands fastened behind at his tailbone. Sansa slid her eyes from his and back to her friend only to see Dany still transfixed on his. She watched silently for only a few seconds but in those moments she saw more than any of her words could imply. Sansa smiled as she squeeze Dany’s arm softly before turning and entering her room as silently as possible. 

Daenerys watched as Sansa closed her door, drawing in a deep breath as she scan the man before her; wondering what he wanted, what he was doing here… But he didn’t move or speak, he only look at her as he so often did.

As if a gush of wind gave him momentum he pulled himself toward her diligently with confidence and ease almost as if he were floating. The lightness of his feet was bold and unabashed and he seemed to reach her within the blink of an eye, stopping himself less than a foot from her porcelain face. When he reached her she pulled her breath in sharply, holding her throat closed tightly with pulse elevating more in every second. In those moments Dany tried to wear a mask but the rise and fall of her chest could not be so contained.

“I...” Jon finally spoke, breathy and serene; pulling his light eyes between the both of hers as he scan her face and mouth studiously. "Sleep well, Miss Daenerys."

“You as well, Mr. Snow…” Daenerys replied after a second still feeling the nerves of his closeness surrounding her like a warm fire. He was standing so close to her that she thought he may kiss her for a moment. 

Daenerys watched nervously his eyes dance from her own to her lips more times than she could keep track and with each amber return she felt a flutter low in her stomach...

—————

Daenerys countdown had finally reached zero… It was her fourteenth day at Netherfield and it came faster than she could have imagined possible. In many other circumstances a fortnight could have taken ages, but here even with mild complaints in company time seemed to slip like water through her fingertips. Now as her final day drifted along like the sea she felt the true pain of time as it crept around her. Each of the previous nights that passed had been spent playing cards or listening to Cersei play and sing most beautifully on piano. The days had been spent alongside Ghost and Sansa; where they would stroll the gardens or read to each other for hours. And until today— her very last day at Netherfield, each morning was spent in a cascade of near silence.

“It brings me such sadness that you will be leaving us so soon, Miss Bennet.” Cersei broke their normal notes of quiet as she speak condescendingly from her place across the table closely beside Mr. Snow. She wasn't fooling anyone but it didn't stop her nonetheless.

Dany smiled into her lap weakly, feeling that sadness take hold again. In that moment she didn’t even care that Miss Bingley had been intentionally aiming to provoke or upset her. She just cared about the truth in her words and chose to ignore their ill intent. After the ball and first thing tomorrow morning she would be on the way back to Dragonstone Estate. Back to her endless duties and back to a life of impetuous sadness.

“It is the same for me, Miss Bingley. You have all been so wonderfully kind to me, I cannot thank you enough,” She replied sincerely with light yet sad eyes, wholeheartedly preferring Cersei to her own brother. “—truly.” 

Cersei’s face was flat and blank as she sip from her wine glass. She hadn’t expected such a pure and authentic reply given their usual direction of discussion and for just a moment she allowed herself to feel bad for Dany… but only for the briefest of seconds because just as she took another sip from her glass, she parted her mouth to speak something else as vapid and deliberate.

“It is our pleasure, Dany.” Charles glanced to his twins face holding the smallest look of disappointment behind his pale blue eyes as he interrupted her. The look didn’t last long however, and he pulled a wide smile across his lips as he lean forward in his seat placing both elbows on the table leisurely. “You are most welcome here. Anytime you wish to visit Netherfield, you shall be permitted.”

Daenerys felt the pull of a true smile spread over her pink lips as its warmth trickled through her sending a wave of joy and appreciation. It was in that moment that she slid her eyes across the table, unable to stop herself from looking to Mr. Snow any longer.

Jon hadn’t been looking at her this time, which surprised her for he always seemed to be glaring her way. Instead he stare down into his dish with little to no expression upon his face as he move each tiny piece of food around aimlessly. Dany watched diligently in those seconds trying to get a read on the expression he held; but like many other times she was unable to see anything of use to her and was left with more questions and grievances.

The room was silent again and he seemed to feel her lilac eyes watching him. After a pause Jon sent his tongue to wet his lips before he met her eyes at last. Now like most of the times he looked at her— she had no idea what it meant and this time there was something strong and captivating in the way which he stare. 

“I think now would be a good time for us to begin readying ourselves for the ball this evening, Bingley. Would you excuse us? We've so much to do before hand.” Sansa asked rhetorically as she stand placing a hand for Dany to take beside her. The strangeness was not as hidden to her as it had been to Charles and for that Daenerys was thankful.

“Of course, Sansa.” Bingley stood sending her an affectionate smile, all manner of admiration across his face and body language. "I await your return most patiently."

Daenerys joined her friend with heavy eyes and light smiles as she nodded informally to the table, watching timidly as Jon mirrored and bowed their exit; with eyes locked on hers until she turned the corner vanishing from his sight. 

Leaving Sansa was going to be difficult... The impending marriage she'd be forced into would be difficult... But of all the things she could think of, there was only one thing that seemed to weighed heaviest on her addled heart.

And that one thing was him.


	6. Is not General Incivility the very Essence of Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First little bit at the ball :) Just gettin some more of the side/backstory going so hope you still like it!

Daenerys stood stiffly behind the door of her chambers with forehead pressed hard to the wood. She stare down at the white shoes popping from under her azure gown unblinking and almost void of all thought and feeling. Slowly she pulled her hands to either side of her dress; the lace was soft and fine between her fingertips. She grabbed small handfuls between them, squeezing so hard she feared the delicate fabric may rip between her nails. But even that fear wasn't enough to stop her grip from tightening and in the moments her hands clench like a noose around her neck... she knew if she didn’t hold it together she would break. 

It was only the warm coarseness of Ghost lapping at her whitened knuckles that caused her breath to steady and her mind to rest. _Later..._ she reminded herself. Once her breathing evened she pulled her head from the cold wood, sliding one hand to rub the space she pressed forcefully to the surface. With the other hand she let the back of her index finger drift the length of Ghosts snout affectionately. 

“You’re right.” Daenerys whispered as she looked to Ghost; he replied with an excited whimper and a tilt of his head. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m going, I’m going…” 

After another deep breath in she straightened her posture and pushed the few down curls on either side of her face over her shoulder- placing her slender fingers around the doorknob and pressing them open with a small nudge. Immediately as they free themselves of their lock, a wave of sound engulfed her body and mind. The muffled voices from before cascaded her near silence with a melody of happiness, music and a slight air of dread. As Daenerys ascended the stairs with long train dragging behind, golden trim and embroidery flickering in the candlelight; she scan the drawing room cautiously, sliding her eyes to each face she pass offering kind smiles and soft nods. 

Searching for several things at once, and nothing at all. Her brother, Viserys; her dearest friend, Sansa Stark and her... _nothing._

Each click of her slow footsteps were erased by the shuffle of dancing feet, the gleeful roar of people alongside the clash and clanking of silver on crystal. And as she inspect those around her, she couldn’t help but smile. There was always something warming in seeing those moments of pure joy and finally she began to forget what haunted her.

“You must be Miss Bennet… I would recognize that silver hair anywhere.” 

Daenerys turned quickly towards the unfamiliar voice that called her by name. Her smile and pair of friendly eyes were met by a tall lean man in his late 50’s. As she scan his attire she noticed the deep red velvet of his trim, and the small golden lions decorating the buttons of his dress jacket… The stranger was rather handsome with bright blue eyes and a sternness to his face that he didn’t wear lightly. When he finally met her eyes, he wore the strangest of expressions and oozed with overconfidence.

“Yes, Ser, you are correct." She paused momentarily, gathering her thoughts. "I feel you have me at a great disadvantage though… You know who I am, but I do not know of you.” Daenerys was smooth in her reply as she grab a glass from a server passing without breaking his gaze once. A smile slipped her lips as she pressed the cup to her mouth patiently awaiting his reply.

After a hearty laugh the man tilted his head and pulled his arm around the woman standing slightly behind him. He slid her forward resting a heavy arm on her shoulder with the widest of smiles. “Of course, where are my manners… My name is Tywin Lannister. This…” He looked towards the woman, whose hair was golden blonde and placed in a charming updo. “is my daughter Jamie Lannister.”

Daenerys bowed to the both of them more formally at their introduction as she look over her new acquaintances more carefully. This time she noticed the creme color of Jamie’s long silken gown; the bright blue of her eyes identical to her fathers, and the most delicate gold chain around her neck— with the same golden lion resting softly at her collarbone. Dany knew that lion from somewhere…

After her inspection had finished, she pulled the chilled glass to her lips taking the smallest of drinks. Daenerys straightened her posture once more and started again with slightly more hesitation in her voice— attempting to remember where she’d seen that lion… “If you do not mind in my asking, Mr. Lannister— how is it that you came to know my name? And my silver hair as you so put it.”

“The Targaryen's are most famous for their locks, are they not? And I knew your mother,” He replied suddenly with not a thread of tact present in his voice or upon his face. “before she died.”

Daenerys noticed in her peripheral as Jamie pushed her elbow lightly into his side sending him the slightest of glares as she whisper towards his feet. Her own face was still, calm and collected. She was more shocked than anything, and held just a hint of curiosity behind her lilac eyes. Mr. Lannister was right about the Targaryen's though-- and this wasn't the first time that she'd been recognized by her hair alone. But she had never met anyone that knew her mother, and that was enough to peek her interest.

“Did you now? And my father as well I would presume.” She asked appearing unfazed by his confession as she take another absent sip from her glass, scanning the room over the rim in search of her escape. Maybe she didn't want to know about it after all...

Upon first glance she couldn't see anyone she knew better than in passing, but seconds into her search she spotted Jon. He was standing in the corner near the flutist with several other men she’d never met before. As usual he had one arm propped up above his hip and the other held a glass like her own: he screamed of wealth and elegance.

“You are quite right, Miss Bennet.” Tywin paused sending an eerie smile towards her, lightly gritting his teeth behind closed mouth before continuing. “The Targaryen’s and Lannister’s have been friends for a very long time.” 

“Have we now?” Daenerys' reply was flat and lined with weariness as she felt his gaze heavier than the hair atop her head, but still she didn’t shift her eyes once. She knew what he was doing, why he was doing it however posed a different set of questions. “Why is it I’m only now having the pleasure of your introduction, Ser?”

Tywin laughed again as he pull his glass to his mouth knocking back the remainder of the liquid in a quick gulp. He bared his teeth at the strength of his mouthful and shook his head after he swallow it whole. Dany just watch with brows lowered and eyes locked in place, squeezing her own glass tightly between her fingers.

“Oh, we have met, Miss Daenerys. A very long time ago… I do not suspect you remember such a time.” Tywin let out a light sigh as he smiled dryly at her. For a man who spoke very vaguely he insinuated a lot with his voice. “You have even met my daughter before…”

“I am quite positive I would have remembered such a pleasure.” Dany smiled sincerely to Jamie, catching the sweet look she sent back as she returned the smile in full.

“Father, I assure you that Miss Daenerys is not the only one guilty of a child's mind at the time. If not your confession just now, I’d have believed this was our first introduction.” Jamie grabbed her own glass of crystal as a server pass, smiling over the brim at Dany.

Tywin just laughed a hearty chuckle as he shake his head and mumble about how he should have seen their responses coming. He seemed a hearty happy man, but something in the sea of his eyes told Daenerys that he was much different on the inside. 

“Well,” He started still wearing his close mouthed smile. “I know when I am unneeded. I shall leave the young to their business. Miss Daenerys.” With a bow he turned leaving the two in an momentary awkward silence. 

“You must forgive my father. He’s not exactly— good at this sort of thing.” Jamie sent a sympathetic smile with slight embarrassment behind her crystal eyes. 

“What sort of thing? A civilized conversation?” Dany’s voice was high and playful as she sip her drink and smile blithely. She was ready to be done with it but could see from Jamie’s expression that she still felt ill about it. “Oh please, there is no need for such apologizes… It is quite alright— and I assure you my brother is far worse.” She laughed alongside Jamie as her eyes met with Mr. Snow’s again before she continued to her new acquaintance. “Actually, I could think of a few who are.”

Jamie laughed and after a moment noticed the direction Daenerys had been staring at her admission. Her eyes perked with curiosity as she followed their purple gaze ending on their target. “Ah… Mr. Jon Snow. Yes, I’ve heard a great deal of him and his family... From my understanding he’s rather disagreeable, but I’ve yet to have the pleasure of an introduction.” She ended sarcastically still watching him in the corner.

Daenerys felt embarrassed in that moment as she look to her half emptied glass deciding in which way to respond. “Consider yourself lucky then, my new friend: for he is the most dreadful of men. Vain and—“

“Wh-he’s coming over here...” Jamie’s voice was silvery as she spoke through a side smile, watching each footstep bringing Mr. Snow ardently towards them and as his eyes transfixed on her new friend...

“Oh, gods— why is he doing that…” Dany whispered half to herself as her nerves began to prickle and bubble within the confines of her warm skin. Her initial instinct was to run as silly as it were, but instead she just watch him maze through the mess of bodies. Each breath in was short, hurried and by the time he reached her she had completely forgotten to breathe at all. 

“May I have the next dance, Miss Daenerys?” Mr. Snow’s voice was smoky behind his dark amber eyes. He was wearing a deep gray jacket of velvet, so dark in shade that it was almost ebony. His vest was a warm silver and his cravat was dark as night. 

The breath she had locked in place released as she opened her mouth to reply nimbly, “You may.” 

The reply had been so sudden that she wondered if she had even thought about her answer before offering it… But it was far too late to retract, so she just stare up at him with wide eyes full of astonishment. After the slightest of hesitations he bowed low then returned to his post along the newly arrived Bingley twins. 

Jamie opened her mouth letting out a quick cackle that hardly resembled a laugh as she turned eagerly towards Dany. She didn’t speak a word but she sure enjoyed the show her new friend brought forth and awaited more. 

Dany’s face however was not as amused, and looked more like mortification than avidity. “Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Snow…” She looked towards Jamie with bewildering eyes— truly not knowing the answer. She wished that Sansa were here instead of a stranger, but she was glad that at least she was not alone.

“I dare say you did. He may be rather dreadful as you put it, but he is quite the agreeable dancer from my knowledge.” Jamie smiled as she plucked two more glasses from a passing server handing one over to Dany, their unfamiliarity slipping away with each second. When she went on her voice was evocative and quiet. “Be careful, Miss Daenerys… I fear you may enjoy it.”

“Well that would be rather inconvenient considering I have sworn to detest him for all eternity…” Daenerys’ face was sullen at first, but in a flash she and Jamie laughed a roar as loud as lions.


	7. To be Fond of Dancing was a Certain Step Towards Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the delated updated, I had a LONG weekend! But here it is! This is the 2nd part of the ball at Netherield. Hope you like it guys!! Thanks to all of you reading, and to BloomsBury for MAKING THIS ART <3<3

As Daenerys stand elatedly with her new friend, she realized that laughter had not been the most suitable of responses… but it was all that seemed to come out in the moment, as it often had been. There still wasn’t much that Dany knew about the man, but something she had learned was that Jon Snow was beyond hard to grasp. It seemed that for every quality she found less than admirable, there was one she found more than a little appealing, and that thought alone was enough to bother her more than she cared to admit. 

No matter how hard she tried to find Sansa’s eyes among the strangers or focus on the stories her new friend bought, all she could think of was Mr. Snow.

How he had asked her to dance— _again_. How before she knew it she had given him a most favorable reply and now as she drink from her crystal she began to feel that anxious bubble coming to whisper its hello again. Could Jon have asked solely to heal his wounded pride? Could it be something else entirely that she just couldn’t begin to fathom… Whatever his reasoning may be, not knowing and speculating didn’t help her one bit. The much larger issue was that Dany still didn’t know how to feel about him or his seemingly constant swings in mood towards her. Something told her she wouldn’t for some time, if ever. 

Just as promised within the half hour she spotted Jon walking gallantly towards her with arms locked behind his back just as they always were. His brow was lowered but he was not frowning as he frequently did; his mouth was relaxed and his eyes were almost soft. Jon didn’t speak when he reached her, he just slide a hand for her to take as he simultaneously lowered his head in a graceful bow. Dany took a breath in inspecting the hand presented, tossing an almost pleading look towards Jamie as she swallowed and placed her own within his apprehensively.

When his thumb closed over her fingers she felt that same wave from before hit her hard in the chest, and she moved her gaze from their grasp to his face wondering again why she’d agreed to this. He held a strange look behind his amber eyes that seemed almost vulnerable and she certainly did not know its meaning anymore than she had the others… After a moment Jon nodded once, turned still holding her fingers softly between his as he lead her towards the set. 

Daenerys felt each pair of eyes pull towards them as he lead her slowly to the line of couples. The onlookers were unable to hide the surprise from their faces or conceal the gasps at the sight of them passing hand in hand and it was then that she finally found Sansa; the way her eyes lit only reminded Dany again of their aberrance in appearance… 

It did not help anything that Mr. Snow wasn’t exactly known for being very agreeable or that in his entire stay in the county, he had not danced once; even when there had been ladies free and waiting for a hand. But now, here he was standing with Daenerys Bennet of house Targaryen: The poor blooded dragon, and daughter of a man driven mad... Even if the eyes of their neighbors weren’t glued in equal amazement to her own, she’d have known she was out of place. 

When Dany watched him discreetly with breath hurried and forced, she wondered what game he could be playing at. The prickle of anxiety washed over her, sending a shudder of warm needles almost powerful enough to make her turn and flee. She very nearly did, if not for his eyes… At first he wouldn’t look at her, but once he did it all changed; seconds before the music started he pulled his gaze from his feet, locking them on hers... and there it was: that look. 

The instant he met her gaze her lips parted and she almost forgot every injustice he’d ever sent her way... Any terrible thing she'd heard of his name... Seconds later the music commenced and they bowed to each other as they silently began their dance; the nerves she felt began slipping away to the slow Arco of the violin. The soft hymn swam like tadpoles in the lake outside as the sounds danced alongside them and within them during each steady motion. Each light step was done with ease, but a blanket of silence lingered heavily between them. 

As they dance quietly she began to find the silence unnerving. Not enough to distract from the effortlessness of their footsteps however and as much as she hated to admit it, Jamie Lannister had been correct: Jon Snow was more than agreeable— at least in this regard…

But as the minutes slowly trickled on Daenerys began to wonder if silence would be all he would have to offer, and prayed for the next thirty minutes to pass quickly. Only the more she idly thought about it, the more she realized that there was only one thing that could be of greater punishment to him… obliging him to converse. 

“I love this dance, it is one of my very favorites… Do you enjoy it Mr. Snow?” Dany asked breaking their silence as they spin slow circles with hands low to their sides touching softly at their fingertips.

“Indeed, it is most agreeable.” Jon replied smoothly beside her ear as they turn and separate, circling between the other sets of couples fluidly. He didn’t speak again, only stepping lightly in airy footsteps around her hardly ever looking to her face.

Daenerys swallowed as she let out a breath and pursed her lips, trading places as they continue through the footsteps in silence. She pulled her tongue across the bottom of her teeth before speaking behind a relaxed smile, “It is your turn to say something now, Mr. Snow… For I’ve started on the dance, it would now be appropriate for you to mention the size or the room, or remark on the number of couples.”

As their hands parted and they stepped to the side, he smiled belatedly looking to her pensive eyes with affirmation behind his own. “Whatever it is you wish me to say, I shall.”

“At the present, your reply will do… Perhaps, by and by,” Dany paused as they step together in the center of the room, walking forward with hands linked like the silver chains of her necklace. “I may observe that private balls are much more pleasant than public ones, I find these variety become rather crowded, and the room far too small. But now, as you prefer it— we may be silent.”

Jon stepped alongside, holding her hand lightly and absently tracing the back of her palm as he think on her words for a suitable reply… Admiring the way her hair was braided delicately atop her head, the small pearls beaded between them as they step side by side to each note of the violin bowing around them. 

The next moments were more silent than the last, but as they met in the middle he looked fervidly into her eyes as he continued again, “Is talking a rule in dancing?” When he finished they both turned stepped back, and he watched a sly smile slide off Dany’s lips.

“No, of course not… But it is much more fun than being unsocial and taciturn, would not you agree, Mr. Snow?” Stepping closer to him with a sarcastic look behind her lilac eyes and lips as they parted once more with a turn. The dance reset its cycle as they continue the rhythm effortlessly as if they'd done it a million and one times before. 

He blinked deftly as he turn around the center with her again, looking down atop that silver head of hair once more, his chest weighing with each moment. “Tell me, are you very well acquainted with the Lannister’s?”

Dany wondered why he asked as they step slowly in and out of place, ending only inches from each others faces. “According to Mr. Lannister, our families have been friends for a long time,” She offered a short smile as their hands brushed, sending a soft trickle over her as it had every time. “are you very well acquainted?” 

Jon did not answer, but the discomfort that spread over his face was clear to Daenerys immediately; and when he finally did offer an answer, it was with forced manner and obvious discomfort. “Very. Mr. Lannister is a man with many friends…”

She cocked her head slightly as both of their hands clasped, pushing through the sweet song coolly. “Is that a lost friendship I am observing, Mr. Snow?”

“Irreversibly so.” He answered quick and short, his gaze returning almost entirely back to the one he had always worn: darkened eyes, lowered brow… bored, brooding and far too disagreeable. Better than everyone and absolutely certain of it.

 _There he is…_ Daenerys thought as she lightly scoff asking herself what she expected in the first place. She did know who he was when she agreed to this did she not?

“That is quite a pity… But I guess I should not be surprised should I? I do seem to recall you stating that you hardly ever forgave a thing. How unappeasable and deep your resentments lie… how your good opinion once lost,” Dany locked her eyes on his tightly, now feeling annoyed at his disposition above all else; ending with a tone of bitterness below her calm silky purr. Realizing more and more how biased of a man he was... “was lost forever.”

“It is true.” Jon replied skeptically but also assuredly, the confession lined his words as he spoke close to her ear while they walk hand in hand down the line of couples.

“And… If I might ask then, would you consider yourself as one that was blinded by prejudice?” She was pointed in her question, turning in center as she look up at him with a fire in her eyes and voice, insinuating as she spoke... Referring to so much in such little words.

“I certainly hope not.” His voice was flat, but you could hear the defensiveness peaking as his brows lowered and went darker; holding his gaze just as penetrating as hers had been.

“It seems to me that someone who never changes their opinion could not possibly be free of such defects. Could they not? Perhaps then, it lies more within your own faults, than in the faults of others.” She didn’t break his gaze once as she continued down the line, meaning every word she spoke all the while ignoring the soft shiver he sent her. 

Jon stopped suddenly in the center of the dance, only inches from her face. The small gapes around them were heard by both, but neither acknowledged as Dany stoped just as quickly as he had. Her pulse elevated with each breath in as she dance between both burdened eyes before her, watching as he spoke. “Why do you ask such questions?”

“To judge your character, Mr. Snow.” She returned suddenly still breathing closely to his chest, nearly a full head shorter. 

Around them eyes were watching… It was not often that a couple stopped in the middle of a set, but those around did not seem to have been bothered and merely kept on around as the two spoke quietly in the center. The eyes and ears around eavesdropping as they make their synchronized laps around them.

“And…” His response was offered as quickly as she finished, and his amber was unblinking as he stare down, his voice was somewhere between pain and stubbornness. “What have you discovered?”

“Very little… I do not understand you at all.” Daenerys paused still not moving from her post in the center of the set. Thinking on all she’d learned and all she’d seen in the short breaths before her… It was almost as if she’d been with two separate people this entire time. She swallowed deeply as she continued, quiet and under her breath gathering notice of the eyes around them. “There are such different accounts of you, Mr. Snow— with others and myself… I find myself exceedingly puzzled about your nature. The more I learn of you, the more I think I know nothing at all.” 

As Daenerys ended she saw his eyes and face soften, more delicate and kind than she had seen them before. Jon stepped forward towards her placing a hand on her side turning her into a spin and placing them back where they belong in the set as he whispered. “I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.” The smoothness was so balletic it seemed he hadn’t even noticed they stopped dancing. 

When he finished a breeze of music engulfed them and in that moment the ardent prickle that ran through from their fingertips left them alone in the room… The ball at Netherfield was no longer shared with strangers or friends, there were no longer eyes scanning them suspiciously, or the promise of her departure...

It was only her and it was only him.

The soft violin singing in their ears as each footstep landed gently as if air carried them and in that privacy they were in perfect unison; breathless as they spin with eyes locked unwavering on each other with not the slightest concept of time.


	8. Her Heart did Whisper that he had Done it for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Netherfield Ball fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update this last week, I've been obsessing over Kingsman ;.; but here you go loves! Thanks for being patient! <3

If Daenerys was being honest, this all had been a little much for her. So much so that the second the violin ended and their feet stopped moving, she bowed low retreating immediately. Jon had done the same to not her surprise, as he made his way to his post with Charles, Sansa and Cersei. It wasn’t until the end of their full half hour that the world came spinning back though, and that was the most unnerving of it all…

But immediately as the world came back so did her obligations and her duty. Dany remembered again how her brother would be expecting to see her soon. That it was very likely Mr. Drogo would also be interested in her company that evening… She also knew that Sansa would not be able to shut her mouth about what had happened, and found herself almost dreading the unavoidable conversation. If anyone knew it was strange— it was Dany, but she also knew Sansa would not let this one by without discussion. 

_Perhaps after some fresh air…_ Daenerys thought finally making her way to the terrace.

Sansa had indeed been watching the entire thing with mouth low in awe. What was happening had been far more clear to her than to either of the parties it concerned and when Jon walked to their circle, she wore a sly smile over her lips. Her next move would be to find Daenerys, of course. But, not before she said something to him first…

“You are quite the accomplished dancer, Mr. Snow. Why have you not exposed us to your expertise before the present?” She asked smiling wide, ignoring the face Miss Bingley had been wearing. Cersei had been glued in that face since Mr. Snow first approached Daenerys, and it was more than a little entertaining for her to watch. 

Jon nodded short and quick as he often had, avoiding the gaze he felt heavy. “Much appreciated, Miss Stark.”

“The two of you seemed to have enjoyed yourselves, Mr. Darcy.” Cersei chimed in, her jealousy slipping off her every word; ending just as bitterly as she started. “I do not believe I have even had the pleasure of standing with you. Why is that?”

“My apologies, Miss Bingley.” Jon said rather pointedly as he bow and make his exit; but not before burning his eyes into her like hot daggers.

Sansa figured this was as good a time as any to find her friend at last, and made her way shortly behind him in search of Daenerys. She should have probably done this immediately after the dance ended, had not her curiosity found the best of her-- she would have. When Sansa made her way around the estate, she found Dany near the piano laughing carelessly with Jamie Lannister. 

She may not have known the girl, or her father but everyone knew rumors of their family. Tywin Lannister was a very wealthy man, and had been in close correspondence with the Darcy’s before their death. There were even some rumors linking him to their strange endings… But people talked when they were bored— even Sansa knew that. You could not believe every thing you heard. 

One thing she did know for sure though was that Jon did not like the family, or the man. She had not been so fortunate to find out why however, and wondered now if she ever would. Seeing Dany with Jamie sent a strange feeling that she did not much enjoy, but after reminding herself of the silliness, she placed a wide smile across her lips and continued forward.

“Sansa! Where in the Seven have you been? I have been searching all around for you.” Daenerys said as she stood from her seat hugging her tightly. They had seen each other but a few hours ago, but right now it felt more like an eternity had passed. “This here is my new friend, Miss Jamie Lannister.” 

Sansa smiled and nodded to Jamie offering a simple and proper greeting before grabbing Daenerys by both hands lightly, maybe slightly too pointedly. “I am terribly sorry about that, honest Dany— I was quite caught up with my father at the start, and then Mr. Snow came by after your dance…

_There it is…_

“Would you permit me to voice an opinion?” Sansa continued her voice and smile more innocent and juvenile than Dany had seen it in years.

Daenerys felt her cheeks growing flush with slight embarrassment. Just like she’d suspected Sansa did indeed want to discuss it. But truly, and utterly Dany did not… However she knew how persistent Sansa could be, and after a sigh she permitted her continue with a slight nod and eye rolling. “I am rather certain you shall no matter what I say of it. Be on with it then, before I realize my mistake and change my mind.” Dany ended with a smile, squeezing Sansa’s hands affectionately. 

Jamie just watched, she didn’t seem at all bothered by the sudden exclusion which surprised Sansa and Dany alike. She just smiled as she drank from her glass watching the two old friends converse, not a hint of eviction upon her. 

“I dare say, my sweet friend... that Mr. Snow is rather fond of you.” Sansa lowered her voice when she spoke, not to exclude Jamie further, but to close off the ears of those around them. 

“It pains me to say that I must second your friend, he seems rather taken by you.” Jamie offered smiling sweetly to Sansa as she step a little closer to them. 

Sansa didn’t want to return a smile at first, but figured she should be pleasant— it wasn’t fair for her to judge the girl based off of things she’d heard about her. “Do not you see? Even Miss Jamie agrees... You simply cannot deny it further.”

To say that Daenerys was a bit blindsided by the accosting would have been a slight understatement, but she had been used to these kinds of things at Dragonstone. Usually the topics were a bit more grim and dire… That and volumes tended to be slightly louder, but she knew how to deal with it all the same. 

Only, the confusing part of their observation was that she didn’t see what they claimed at all. She could only see before her a man that was vain, rude, arrogant… Cocky even. With the very _occasional_ not so terrible moment... And as Daenerys think about it, she could see every reason Sansa and Jamie were wrong: She had tried to converse with him several times at the start of the dance to no avail. Their difference in class, education, position… it was all used by him at different times to show she was below him... 

Daenerys did not care if he had asked for her hand tonight or any other night. She did not care for their ill suited suspicions either. Daenerys knew Jon Snow, and she knew them. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that he did not find her agreeable; and even if he had, she very definitely was not interested in a man like that.

“Do not you remember the first night I met him? I believe his words were, ‘She is barely tolerable’... he spoke those words aloud to your expected betrothed, Sansa. I heard them with my own ears, I assure you. How is it you expect that I could see a thing outside of that? Jon Snow is most not fond of me. I assure you heartily and sincerely— he thinks himself better than me. Better than you… better than everyone.”

“Perhaps it is not what you think it... Can not you forgive a little misguided pride?” Sansa asked, choosing her battle and sticking to it. She would not abandon it now, for she saw the way he looked at her. If Dany didn’t want to admit it now, so be it. But Sansa herself would not be so quick to accept it as is. 

The funny thing to Daenerys was that had this been posed to the person in question, his answer would have been undeniably a ‘No’. Part of her own nature had been the same she realized when she looked to Sansa with lips tight and eyes set. “Maybe I could forgive his pride had he not shattered mine.” 

Sansa did not speak at first, she just look down at her friend; knowing that this would be the end of it— at least for now. But Sansa was smart enough to see that her friend was upset on other things... Upset because first thing in the morning, she would be sent back to Dragonstone Estate: then she’d likely begin courting shortly after. Sent off to marry some man she didn’t know, and would likely never love…

“Let us leave the matter at hand be… For it is your final evening at Netherfield, shall we make the most of the time we have left?” Sansa smiled, trying her best to hide her own sadness that crept at her throat, squeezing higher each second. 

“I certainly wish I could… Viserys will be expecting me by now. Perhaps the two of you could become better acquainted while I visit him? I won’t be long— if I can help it.” Daenerys ended with a pure smile as she remove one hand from Sansa placing it softly on her Jamie’s shoulder. 

When they nodded in agreement, Dany reluctantly set off in search of her brother. It didn’t take long to find him; she’d know that shrill laughter anywhere and followed it down the hall to the snakily body it exited. He had been in the lounge with Mr. Drogo as she’d expected, alongside several other men and women alike including Mr. Lannister.

“Sister! Finally you have decided to grace us with your presence.” Viserys voiced with a toothy smile, his white hair shining lightly in the candlelight and his cheeks a bright rose red.

Daenerys bowed and take a step forward as she force a soft smile. “Viserys… Ser.” She finished bowing to the others in their immediate party, feeling more unease with each second. 

“Are you enjoying the ball, my darling sister?” He asked leaning back into his chair next to Khal as he cross his leg at the ankle. 

“It is quite lovely.” Dany answered quick, hoping she could escape this nightmare sooner rather than later, filling with dread at the thought of returning home…

“Was that you I saw standing with Mr. Darcy?” Tywin spoke suddenly, standing slightly behind the others. He seemed to be there more as an observer than as one to participate, but here he was offering his words forward like scripture.

Dany swallowed, offering another forced smile. “Indeed, Ser, it was.” When she looked to him this time, she searched her brain trying to remember that emblem... How their families were connected… Switching her eyes to Viserys she wondered if Tywin had given him the same speech he’d given her, and felt that sudden pang of suspicion spreading like ink in water.

“I would be mindful around that one were I you, Miss Bennet. He has a very notable reputation.” Tywin was unblinking as he stare her down decidedly. 

That is when she remembered who the Lannister's were… What they did…

“A reputation, you say? Would you care to enlighten me… Is it somewhere closer to your families or mine?” She asked, suddenly feeling defensive of Mr. Snow and angered by her realization. 

But even in that protective mode she had entered, Dany found herself wondering what exactly the reputation Mr. Lannister had been alluding to was.

Of course Mr. Drogo just laughed loudly, enjoying her fiery display yet again. Seconds after the other men joined in heartily, only not Tywin. He simply smiled at her, letting one small laugh leave before finishing his drink.

“If you are not careful, you may find out soon enough. Then perhaps it will be you to enlighten us.” 

Daenerys didn’t like the look Tywin gave her then, and felt a sick like slime starting from her toes encasing her beneath it. She breathe almost heavily in place with hands locked together tightly, turning white from the pressure she placed on her slender fingers. Dany opened her mouth to speak, but before she could the door to the lounge had opened once more and in came Mr. Snow. 

Jon walked quickly and he looked rather irritated… more irritated that usual if you could believe it. Had he heard what had happened? If he had she couldn’t tell, and he walked straight up to Daenerys bowing sharply. His eyes didn’t leave hers as he quickly asked her to join him for the next dance. Dany’s jaw dropped as the soft sighs left the mouths around them. She didn’t look to Viserys because she knew if she did he would silently force her to deny. 

Instead she nodded once then followed him out of the room in a silence so dark you could almost hear the rage bubbling.


	9. For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbors, and laugh at them in our turn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for being patient with me. Hope you enjoy! Gonna be better about updating, at try to get one out every 4-7 days <3

The walk towards the drawing-room was slow and full of silence. Aside from the patter of Daenerys’ mind that is, and the bustle of happy footsteps echoing around them. The laughter that tickled her ears was amicable, and the smiles they passed were jubilant; but each step alongside Jon only seemed to bring more disarray. 

She had a considerable amount of difficulty in understanding Mr. Snow’s motives here— or in any event, if she was truthful. As the noises of the ball grew louder around her she felt that familiar anxiety prickling once again, reminding her all the things she wanted to forget… 

Daenerys was fearful of her brother, of how he would act when she saw him next— for Viserys would not be pleased with her sudden departure… She was frightened of what her father would say when he discovered she hadn’t been invited to Netherfield for courting; but as a favor to Sansa Stark… 

She was terrified even, because something told her that even though she had spent less than few hours with Khal Drogo, he was quite fond of her. There was something about the way he would watch her, the times she caught him staring, and the evident amount of amusement he found in her fiery nature… 

None of this was a game to Daenerys, but it easily could have been… There was even a part of her that would not have doubted if Khal himself treated it as such. Like she was a prize to be won… another conquest for him to collect.

But that had been the plan all along had it not? To weave a spell around Mr. Drogo so powerful that he needed her, that he wanted her… Those looks he sent had shown her that she had done it, and Dany knew that it was only a matter of time before she was pulled away to some foreign land to be the wife of a man she didn’t know… 

_You must stop this… You will drive yourself mad like Father… This is your duty, remember._

Dany reminded herself yet again as she pull in a large breath of air steadying herself from the clutter of her mind. She could think of the number of possibilities at a different time… For now, she had another more pressing problem to address: Why in the Seven Jon Snow was asking for her hand-- again? 

It was peculiar that he had even done it once, but to ask for her company a second time was almost preposterous. Especially so soon after their last… Everyone knew the implications behind spending so many sets together— even she. But there were no implications between her and Jon Snow… they were nothing. Nothing at all. 

Hardly even acquaintances if she thought about it. What did she even know about the man aside from his irritability and that he had quite the accomplished younger sister? 

She slid her eyes from each beautiful gown she passed to his as she continued thinking on it all. Jon walked with his hands linked tightly behind his back at the wrist, as he frequently did. His stride was confident as ever and Dany didn’t know if she should remain quiet or break the silence once more. Last time she’d been presented with the option it didn’t exactly go in her favor, but she couldn’t possibly be tasked in another thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence. That and even though no words passed between them, her mind was anything but still just then.

Before Daenerys knew what she was doing she stopped suddenly in the hallway; narrowing her eyes on him suspiciously. “Mr. Snow, if you will excuse me, I do not mean to be impolite. But I find myself— yet again, rather confused by your behavior.”

He stopped, not turning towards her at first but after a moment he pivoted in her direction swiftly. His brows and eyes were dark, but he didn’t seem to be upset anymore. “What about my behavior confuses you now, Miss Bennet?”

Daenerys sighed hollowly sending him the most awkward of smiles as she nod stepping closer in attempts to avoid the eyes and ears around them. They had provided the crowd with enough of a show already, and for now she wished for even the slightest bit of privacy in their words. “I do not exactly know in which way to ask you this, Mr. Snow… But I cannot fathom your motive in requesting my hand a second time. In the weeks that I have known you, however brief they have been— you have made it perfectly clear that you are uninterested in such affairs,” Daenerys paused to swallow locking her lilac eyes on his. 

She had only verbally been referring to their dancing, and their previous conversations regarding it; but she had meant much more then that. Dany really meant to ask why he had been asking someone like _her_. Someone unaccomplished by his unappeasable standards, one lower in all regards to him… one beneath him as he so prudently reminded.

“I cannot help but wonder what reasons you have in doing so?” Daenerys hadn’t failed to notice the way his eyes and mouth flickered at her words, and there was a part of her that almost wished she hadn’t even spoke. But she needed to know…

“I did so, Miss Daenerys, for your own sanity and well being… I of all know what it is like to be friends with the Lion, and I do not wish its weight upon any.” Jon paused momentarily as he relaxed his brows a fraction releasing the breath he held tightly in his chest. “If it would please you more, perhaps a walk instead.”

Daenerys was so taken by surprise that she couldn’t even prevent the evidence from spreading across her face. She didn’t know what to say or how to react, so she didn’t say a word at all. It wasn’t exactly the answer she had been looking for, but it was an answer at least.

Only in her silence, Jon just stood there; blinking slowly and studiously awaiting her reply most patiently. 

“Perhaps…” She answered finally, with a part of her curious about his connection to the Lannister's… Wondering if it had been anything similar to her own.

Jon smiled at her then- softer than she had ever seen it before, and she couldn’t help but return it in full. After a second he slid his arm forward for her to take, but as she reached for it, Dany noticed his face shifting upwards as his brow lowered to its usual space. Dany followed his gaze to see Sansa walking hurriedly towards them. 

Both Dany and Jon took a sudden step back creating more distance between them almost subconsciously. It wasn’t until Sansa had placed her hand atop of Dany’s shoulder that she realized the strangeness of their movement. They hadn’t been doing anything wrong, so why were they behaving guiltily? 

“Dany, we must hurry— Your brother... He’s upset Jamie’s father, Mr. Lannister.” Her voice was quick, and rushed behind her panic filled eyes. 

Daenerys couldn’t speak though because she should have seen this coming… If Viserys hadn’t known the man at first, it would only have been a matter of time before he figured it out. So she nodded, and followed hand in hand with Sansa towards the problem. 

When Dany threw her gaze over her should once more, she noticed that Mr. Snow had been following directly behind; carrying himself vigorously. Part of her didn’t want him to witness whatever was about to ensue, but another part did not care in the slightest… 

“What is it, Sansa?” Daenerys asked under her breath as they walk as quickly as deemed ladylike towards the lounge. "What happened?"

It was hard for her to remain calm however, because she knew how unreasonable Viserys was— especially if his pride was questioned. 

“I cannot say, for I was not there when it was started… But we must make haste, I fear Mr. Bingley wi—”

Sansa was cut off by their arrival, the previously quiet space had been filled with the booming voice of her brother nearly screaming at Mr. Lannister. If wasn’t unlike Viserys to throw temper tantrums, Dany knew that. But in the past he usually had the decency to have them away from such company. 

But Daenerys knew why he was so upset, and part of her couldn’t even blame him. It took all of her own control to not have the very same reaction she was seeing before her. But Dany was poised. She was intelligent and knew how to pick her battles— a quality Viserys never had. 

When she finally pushed into the room past the gathering crowd, she could see exactly where his voice had been coming from. 

Viserys was standing in the center of the room, flailing his arms about like a drunken child as Mr. Lannister stood unfazed; drinking his beverage as if he almost hadn’t even noticed. There was something so intimidating about the man, and she found herself glaring at the both of them equally. Viserys was going on about how he was a dragon, that the Targaryen’s were ALL dragons and that dragons ate small things like lions… 

How the Lannister’s wouldn’t get away with what they’d done… that the Lannister’s weren’t the only ones that repaid their debts… 

She wasn't sure what came over her, but in an instant she filled with a fire,“Viserys! That is enough.” Her volume silenced the room in an instant. 

How someone so small could make such a bold countenance was beyond all present, but she sure had. Daenerys stepped slowly forward holding herself like a queen as she released Sansa from her grasp starting again; with just as much strength as when she started. “You are to return to Dragonstone.” 

He just let out a short chuckle, glaring with such hatred she could almost feel the warmth of it on her skin, but she was far stronger. Viserys curled his thin lips into a forced and almost painful smile as he stare unblinking, challenging her with his gaze. 

“Now.” Dany threatened a final time sending daggers just as hot.

“You do not command me, I am a dra—“ 

Jon made a step forward, placing himself closely behind Daenerys, just as Mr. Drogo stood from his lounging. Khal was broad shouldered and at least a foot taller than Viserys, and when he stood he placed a heavy arm on his thin sickly shoulder. The grasp hadn’t been done in friendship or support- that much was clear by the face her brother wore as he contorted it in agony.

“Go.” Khal warned looking down to the swiveled and pinned rat between his grasp. 

Viserys did not like this one bit, but he also knew the repercussions in disobeying a man like that. After he scanned the pairs of eyes, and opened mouths around him he pulled his shoulder as hard as he could from Mr. Drogo’s grasp; walking pointedly towards Dany and stopping only an inch from her face. He was huffing and puffing like a kettle about to burst, with fists clenched tightly in fury.

Daenerys didn’t react in the slightest though. She just stood tall and still, breathing in sync with the steadiness of her heart. With the smallest smiles spreading through her eyes and lips. After a moment Viserys let out another childlike grumble, shoving into her as he pass; beginning to aggressively press through the sea of gathered people.

She had won. Finally, she had won.

But as she turned towards Sansa and Jon, their faces were not pleased but full of a melancholy. As her own expression fell, she heard the clearing of a throat behind her; and she knew just who it would be before she even turned. 

“Miss Bennet…” Khal smiled with his voice thundering in a smooth thick rasp. “Shall we?”

Daenerys wanted to say no. But even though her brother was gone, and her father wasn’t there… This was the plan. This had always been the plan… So she nodded short agreeing to play her part as she accepted the hand presented.

As Khal begin walking her out of the room, the voices erupted in soft chatter at the recent display-- they'd be talking about this for weeks, and that thought alone was enough to bring those nervous chills back. They whispered in her ear and at her limps again, tingling her fingertips until they were raw. She had much to worry about, but for some reason, she just needed to look at Jon one last time…

The gaze he met her with reminded her that she won… but at what cost?


End file.
